Notorious
by Riddick's Sita
Summary: This story explores the relationship between Riddick and a 16 yrs old Jack. It's AU after Pitch Black, and TCOR never happens. Their relationship is starting to mature...
1. Introduction

Well I know that I've not updated my other stories in quite some time, but this story has been brewing in my head for quite some time, and I finally had to give in. Pls let me know if this sounds interesting, ur feedback is really important to me. It's really short, more of an idea right now. I want this story to explore the relationship between a younger Jack and Riddick. It's AU after Pitch Black, and TCOR never happens.

* * *

**"Boogeyman". This word is notorious for making frightened children listen to their parents. "Riddick". This name is notorious for making people comply with the underworld's demands. "Jack". This nickname is notorious for controlling Riddick.**

It has been over three years since they left the God forsaken planet. For three years, Riddick and Jack have lived together, traveling all over the galaxy to wherever Riddick's contracts took him. After his so called death, a fellow escapee from slam found him and offered him an assignment. He was to kill a Drug Lord from planet Amero for 10,000 credits. Desperately in need of funds, he did it and soon became the highest paid assassin. This allowed him and Jack to live extremely comfortably, yet they are always in hiding.

In all this time, Riddick and Jack changed subtly. Riddick didn't become merciful or soft; he just became a bit more human. Jack turned into a beautiful teenager of sixteen years, but with the mind of a wise woman. Their age difference didn't bother them, they just became a part of each other.


	2. Boro

Wow! I never thought I'd get so many reviews for a really short intro, but thank you soooooo much. I'm happy that u like the tough Riddick. I really hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Please also let me know if Riddick and Jack seem in character b/c I think I may be off.

* * *

The music was blaring, the rhythm of the drums mimicking Riddick's erratic pulse. He hated sending Jack as bait, but he had to. His latest prey enjoyed younger females, and he knew Jack could lure him out. He even knew that Jack could take very good care of herself, after all, she was trained by the most dangerous criminal. But that didn't mean that he had to like it.

He was watching her from the bar. His back was facing the dance floor, but he was scrutinizing her every move through the mirror that was behind the barman. He wanted to rip out the eyes of every man who even looked at Jack, so forget about what he wanted to do to those who were touching her. But instead of doing something, here he was, sitting on a bar stool, unable to guard her as she sexily danced near Boro.

Boro is actually the owner of the club that they're in, "Rouge". The décor was as blatantly loud as he was. The floor and lights were a crimson red. The walls were plastered with mirrors of all types and sizes. But Riddick had to admit that Boro knew how to choose the right bands. They were playing old school hip-hop songs, but the beats were accentuated with heavy metal guitar and drums. The perfect mix.

Boro was wearing a red fishnet shirt. He was not tall, but he had kept himself in shape, or he took good drugs to enhance his muscles. Riddick always thought that if the devil had a Public Relations agent, Boro would be it. As he watched Boro grind with Jack, he thought about sending the fucker to see the devil as soon as possible.

As Jack moved her hips and rubbed her pelvis on Boro's thigh, she saw him stare right at her cleavage. Those breasts had suddenly invaded her, making it impossible for her to pass for a boy. It used to bug her, until Riddick told her to stop whining like an idiot because she was gorgeous. She knew that Riddick never lied.

She closed her eyes for an instant and took a big breath. Boro was revolting. She wanted to throw up all over him, but she had to keep a sexy smile in place. She could feel that he was hard, but she needed to make sure that he was also drunk before she pretended to take him for a ride in the VIP room. Jack unwrapped her arms from his neck, and signaled Boro to follow her with a crooked finger.

As she walked towards the bar, she made sure that she swayed her leather clad hips. She even flung her long curly hair over one shoulder so that Boro could see that a single green strap held her shirt in place. When she approached the bar, she saw that Riddick had disappeared. She sat on a stool and leaned over so that Boro could get a good view of her.

"Won't you get me something to drink?" she whispered enticingly in his ear.

"Of course. What would my lady like?" Boro asked in a high pitched voice.

Jack was furious that he called her "my lady". She belonged to no one, especially not to Boro. Instead of punching him, she fluttered her eyes and ordered some shots of Absinthe. After three shots, Boro's face was flushed and he could barely stand. Jack, even though just sixteen years old, had a lot of experience with hard shots so they only gave her a slight buzz. The authorities would not approve of her guardian's entertainment methods.

Another two shots later, Jack was half dragging half carrying Boro to the VIP lounge. At first the guards were about to throw her out, but when they saw their boss, they hurriedly opened the door for her. When Jack asked for privacy, they left immediately. They must have thought that she was another whore for the night.

The instant the door shut behind the guards, she dropped Boro to the floor. He was too dazed to care about being dumped onto the floor. Jack sat on the red velvet sofa and waited for Riddick while Boro drunkenly muttered what he wanted to do with her. She wanted this man dead. She always wanted Riddick's "assignments" dead. That was his condition - Jack had to approve if he could take a contract or not. Obviously, none of his clients knew that or would even believe that a teenager had such influence or power over the deadliest assassin in the universe.

She didn't think that she had some God-like power by deciding which contract to accept or not, but she did think that she was making the world a bit more safe for other runaway girls who didn't have a savior like Riddick.

Jack definitely wanted Riddick to kill this scumbag because Boro buys young girls and uses them sexually for a few years. Then he slaves them out to his employees. Of course, Riddick's client wanted Boro dead because he cheated in a business deal. She never cared about the client's reason for a contract. She just needed to make sure that their victim's death would never haunt her.

She heard someone open the door. It was Riddick. He was carrying the body of an unconscious guard. Jack left the room before he even ordered her to. Riddick never allowed her to see him kill with a message. When a client wanted to leave a message, it meant that the body had to be cut, maimed or tortured. It was the clients' way of warning others to not make the same mistake.

Since she met Riddick, Jack had frequently faced and even caused death. Killing people didn't bother her too much because she had never felt guilty. They always killed to save their own asses or because the person was worth killing.

When she was younger, he would try to hide violence and death from her, if he could. But as she became older, he knew that for Jack to survive in his line of work, she would have to face violence, understand it and embrace it. That was when he started his intense training and bringing her along to kill some contracts. He taught her how to become one with her beast. It had to be done, no excuses accepted.

But she didn't need to see unnecessary violence, and that was the best thing for both of them. Riddick didn't want to be seen cutting off ears, fingers and toes. And Jack didn't need more inspiration for her nightmares.

When Boro was finally dead, and his body parts cut off and placed into a little box next to the body, Riddick climbed out of the window. He jumped down two stories and landed on his feet. Without even glancing up, he ran towards the apartment where he and Jack moved for the night.

He made sure that no one was following him before he entered the building. He quickly climbed up four flights of stairs and scanned the corridor before placing his thumb on the identification pad to enter the room. He heard the shower running. He knew that Jack wouldn't be done for a long time, so he went to the food processor and ordered some food.

By the time Jack was out, Riddick had already finished two plates of grub. Jack's hair was wrapped in a towel and she was wearing one of Riddick's black t-shirts, as she always did to go to sleep. But before, she was a tiny girl so the shirt would hang till below her knees. Now she was five feet eight inches and still growing. The shirt barely made it to her mid-thighs.

She ate her dinner in silence as she watched Riddick move the bed against the wall. He never slept near the door or a window. He'd make Jack sleep against the wall. It was their sleep routine.

When they first escaped the planet, Jack would try to sleep near Riddick to feel safe. But now they slept together because there was usually only one bed, and if Riddick had the opportunity to be comfortable, he'd not give it up. Also, at first clients used to think that Jack was his kid sister. But after some time, she became known as "Riddick's whore" so whenever clients got a room or a ship for them, there would only be one bed.

Secretly, Jack wanted to be as close to Riddick as possible. In her eyes, he was still her childhood savior and she always wanted to be right next to him. For Riddick, it was nice to have something warm cuddling with him. She was almost like his teddy bear. Except, things were starting to become distracting, such as the sight of her toned thighs.


	3. Burn

It's been so long since I've last updated...so sorry...pls don't think I forgot about this story...anyways, all the reviews that I got rocked, and I'm really happy that so many ppl like Notorious. I hope that I'll continue to get reviews, and hopefully good ones. Seriously, reviews are the best part for a wish-I-could-actually-write amateur writer like myself...hope u enjoy...

* * *

Riddick sat on the bed, his back leaning against the wall. His wife-beater was stretched across his wide muscular chest. His body seemed relaxed, but Jack knew that he could jump to his feet with a shiv mysteriously appearing in his hand within an instant, even if he was sleeping. She thought about how safe he made her feel as she washed her dishes.

She was humming a song to herself while her hands were hidden in warm soapy water. There was a lock of dark curly hair that was resting on her face. Each time she turned her head to fling it back, it would reappear. After many unsuccessful attempts, she finally decided to use her wet fingers, but before she even had a chance, Riddick was behind her.

He had been pretending to watch the holographic 3-D vid, but his eyes, hidden behind his goggles, were observing Jack. He noticed how that lock was bothering her, and how she was almost too stubborn to take her wet hand to pull it behind her ear. So he decided to help.

He carefully touched her lock of hair and neatly tucked it behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her skin. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "How long does it take to wash dishes? Move it."

Jack tried to jam her elbow into his stomach, but obviously he was too quick. He caught her elbow and then twisted it around so that it was behind her back at an odd angle. He held her arm close to him, and watched her arch her back in pain. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He enjoyed watching her fight him – it's one of the things he likes the most, especially when she's able to hurt him by stomping on his foot. But that didn't loosen his grip. If anything it became firmer, and his fingers dug into her forearm, definitely leaving bruises.

He suddenly let her go and pushed her to the side. He quickly rinsed the last plate and went back to the bed. Jack was already lying on it. As he approached the bed, she said, "lights out". He removed his wife-beater but left his black cargos on. Jack turned to him and tenderly removed his goggles, placing them under her pillow with her gun. She then moved so that she was on her right side, with her head lying in the hollow of his neck. One hand was tucked under her cheek, and her left arm was resting on Riddick's chest. Her fingers were drumming a quick beat on his shoulder.

When he finally couldn't take it anymore, he tried to move her hand away, but she just grabbed his and held on. She soon fell asleep, but he stayed awake wondering why she was holding his hand.

* * *

Riddick instantly woke up. Something was wrong. He slowed his breathing and listened intently for any unusual noise. Then he heard the sounds of light muffled footsteps. There were at least four men outside the apartment's door. He quickly got up from the bed, not caring about waking Jack up. He grabbed a shiv from his pocket and signaled Jack to follow him.

She quickly changed from drowsy to alert. She took her gun and Riddick's goggles from under her pillow, and quietly went after him. He was already standing next to the door. The moon's soft light made his silver eyes glint in the dark, matching his shiv's blade. His knees were slightly bent, ready to pounce. His posture screamed lethal power.

Jack stood on the other side of the door. She threw his goggles to him, and he caught them without even looking at her. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins - she was definitely becoming an action junkie. She loved feeling the intense danger and power, but she always had a fear in the back of her mind. She didn't want anything to happen to Riddick because it would kill her emotionally. But she took a few deep breaths to clear her head. It was time to focus and let the beast in.

Riddick and Jack looked at each other at the exact same moment. They both heard the retreating footsteps and the slight deadly hum.

He grabbed her arm and ran towards the balcony. He didn't want to waste time opening the door, so he just barged into it. Pieces of glass cut into him as he pulled Jack behind him. He climbed over the balcony and jumped down to the lower level's balcony. He continued down until he reached the ground. As he looked up to find Jack, a huge explosion and fire blinded him. Pain seared through his head because he didn't wear his goggles.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he couldn't find Jack. His heart almost stopped beating. He glanced around and saw that she fell from the fourth floor on to the ground. He ran towards her and picked her up. He noticed that her back was severely burnt, so he just flung her over his shoulder so that he wouldn't touch it.

"Leave me. They're coming," mumbled Jack. Riddick just ignored her and ran towards the one place they would never be found. The thought of leaving her behind never even crossed his mind, and he was angry that Jack had such an idea. But he was even more furious that some people were able to hurt her. He was going to have to be patient tonight. But tomorrow, he would torture, maim and kill whoever had come.

* * *

As he ran in the shadows, the smell of burnt flesh tingled his nose. It made him run even more swiftly, leaping and ducking any obstacles. He had let his primal side take over. As he approached the deserted building, he quickly scanned the area. It was completely empty, just the way he liked it. 

He repeatedly banged his fist on the front door, loud enough that Jack slipped out of unconsciousness. Her body felt as if she was being skinned alive. The smell of her burnt flesh was coming to her in waves, and making her feel extremely nauseous. She didn't even have to warn Riddick – he put her on the floor and held her hair back.

As she threw up, the door opened and a petite silhouette appeared. Jack couldn't see her face in the dark, but she was surprised to see that Riddick seemed to know her really well. It made her a bit jealous, especially when the woman put her arm around Riddick's waist. But then another wave of nausea hit her and she threw up again.

When she was finally done, Riddick tried to lift her, but she stubbornly refused his help. No matter how much she hurt, she didn't want to look weak in front of this woman. Riddick got pissed at her stupid show of bravado and at how she shrugged him off, so he just went in. He didn't even bother turning around to see if Jack followed.

Jack painfully got up, and almost fell a few times as she entered the building. The woman was smart enough to stay away from her. She stumbled again, and finally fell down. She got to her knees and hands, but couldn't get up. Her back was killing her, and her head felt like it would explode. She felt like giving up and sleeping on the floor. As the world starting spinning and fading out, she felt a massive arm hold her by the waist and drag her to a bench. She wanted to lie down, but deep down she knew that her back couldn't take the weight. She was hurting so much that she was almost starting to feel numb.

* * *

Riddick brought a chair and sat behind her with a medic kit. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. Anything that he tried to fix would cause Jack a lot of pain. He grabbed the box and tried to find some morphine, but there was none. He got so angry that he punched the wall to his left. His knuckles were split open and bleeding, and the wall had a huge hole in it. He wanted to punch it over and over again, but he knew it would be useless. He took a sharp intake of air and cracked his neck.

"This is going to fuckin' kill."

"Can't you pump me up with some drugs?" Jack asked trying to drown out the pain and fear.

"There's none."

"Get me water, beer, vodka, absinth. Can't you just fuckin' get me something?" It was too late, she couldn't hide her panic. She knew that when Riddick would try to clean her up, it would hurt her like a bitch. She could take pain, even in large doses, but having your back being burnt by a bomb, and then falling four floors on the same back, was too much. She wished she were as strong as Riddick.

She watched him leave and was momentarily afraid that he wouldn't help her. But he came back with a large glass. It was filled to the brim with a green liquid. She took the glass from him with one hand, while the other reached out to his hip. She looked up into his eyes and her lips mouthed sorry. Riddick barely nodded, accepting her apology. She took a strong grip of his cargo pants, and gulped the glass down. The intense licorice taste momentarily burned her throat before she felt it hit her hard.

"Ready?" Riddick asked. She just stared at him as if she had never seen him before. He took it as a yes.

He went back to the chair. He took out his shiv and started cutting her shirt off. She was only wearing his black shirt and underwear. The problem was that there were parts of the shirt burned into her skin. He didn't know how to clean her up, even if she was already hallucinating and numb, without her crying. And he couldn't stand her tears. He had to use desperate measures, so he knocked her out. She was immediately unconscious and her body slumped back. He effortlessly caught her and laid her down on the bench, so that her back was facing him.

Riddick spent the next two hours meticulously cleaning Jack's wounds. He dabbed at them patiently and then finally patched them over with a laser. He tried to not leave any scars, but she had some. They looked as if someone threw acid at her, and it dribbled down her back, ending right before her underwear began.

* * *

It was late morning when Jack woke up. At first she was confused, but once she saw a sleeping Riddick sitting next to her, she felt better. Then she remembered what happened to her. She reached out to touch her back, but her hand was slapped away. Riddick was awake.

She turned her head slowly to get a better look of him. He appeared older. Jack smiled slightly; she loved having an effect on Riddick, but then she saw the woman come into the room.


	4. Ceron

Sooooooo sorry...it has been so long since I last updated any of my stories...it's going to be hard during summer because I'm going to be traveling - Italy and Europe - I'm so excited. Anyways, when I do update, I'm going to try to make them longer. This time I wrote over 2000 words, which is a lot for me...I hope you enjoy it, and in this chap you will get to "meet" the other woman. By the way, I'm extremely lost about my other story Hate vs Love, I have no idea what to do with it - huge writer's block, so if you have any suggestions, pls let me know and be a little more patient. Thanks guys, I love you and your reviews! And we all love RIDDICK!

p.s. I saw the Fast and Furious last night, and Dom and Letty's garage scene rocks!

* * *

Jack looked at the woman, trying to hide her jealousy. She wanted to hate her, but she wasn't stupid enough to lose the only place she had to hide. She would have to tolerate her for a few days until she healed. Jack also desperately wanted to know who she is and why Riddick came here. 

As she glanced back at Riddick, she could see him looking at her intently, as if he was reading her thoughts. And for all she knows, he might just be able to read her thoughts. She tried to fake a smile, which she was sure looked more like a sneer.

She tried to slowly get up, but she couldn't. Her back felt as if someone covered it with Saran Wrap, and then burnt it on her. The pain was raw – as if a million mice were chewing on her. She took a deep breath and tried again, but this time she almost threw up.

"Wait a bit," Riddick said gruffly. It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

Jack muttered under her breath. Tears were threatening to fall, so she shut her eyes tightly, shaking slightly from the cold and the pain. Riddick's thick fingers gently pushed away the hair from her face with one hand, as the other tucked another sheet over her.

"Hungry?" Jack nodded in response. Riddick looked at the woman, who also nodded her head slightly and left. When Jack heard the retreating steps, she reopened her eyes.

"Who's she?" she asked.

"Ina."

"How do you know her?"

"I just do."

"When did you meet her?"

"I knew her from before I met you."

"How do you know her?"

"You asked me that already kid. Don't test my patience."

"Why can't you just answer me Riddick?"

"You'll know when you need to," he growled.

They just stared at each other for a few minutes until the woman, Ina, came back. She had some bread and meat on a plate. Riddick got up and took it from her, and quickly sniffed it before handing it over to Jack. He never trusted another person, except the kid. Jack quickly devoured her food and somehow, felt less nauseous after eating. Her body needed all the energy it could get. After her meal, she closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Once Riddick saw Jack sleep, he got up and grabbed Ina's arm. He pulled her out of the room, into the lounge. It was quite empty, barring a steel table and four white chairs. The far left wall was made of stone, while the others were painted a deep and dark blue. The door was situated on the right side, with the electronic locks and security system on high alert.

Riddick pushed Ina onto a chair and sat opposite her. She was a petite woman with almond shaped eyes, the color of stormy clouds, outlined by thick black lashes. Her thin lips were tightly pressed together, mimicking Riddick's set jaw. She had long and thick black hair with silver streaks, falling loose till her elbows. It was her pride because such beautiful and real hair was rare for her planet. She was wearing a white tank top and matching sarong. By crossing her legs, she revealed her toned right thigh, hoping to get Riddick's attention.

"Don't fuck with me Ina," Riddick whispered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with wide innocent eyes.

"Come here."

Ina sensually walked up to him, hips swaying, hoping to entice him for another fast and furious round. She stepped in front of him, flinging her hair back. That movement reminded him of Jack, and immediately made him furious. For some people, anger clouds their judgment, but not for him. If anything, anger makes him think clearly and helps him survive.

Ina was ready to climb into Riddick's lap, but his look stopped her. She was suddenly feeling a little scared of him. She even backed up a step when he got up from the chair.

"Ina." That one word held more menace then anything she ever heard. She kept on backing up till she hit the stone wall. Riddick leaned in and whispered in her ears, "I know you want me". With those words, he licked her throat and softly bit her ear as she whimpered. "But the question is, do I want you?"

He turned around, and just as Ina lunged at him, he moved to the side, making her fall on the floor. He looked down at her tear-stricken face. He never understood why he sometimes went to her for a good lay. Maybe because she was a good lay. But this time, he visited her after many months, and she now repulsed him. She didn't have any of Jack's qualities, and he hated smelling other men on her, especially when they smelt like mercs.

He took out his shiv and tapped it on his thigh. He cocked his head to the side and stared at her. When she didn't say anything, he bent down so they could see each other face to face.

"Don't think I won't kill you just because I stayed here for a few hours and fucked you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Riddick," she said between hiccups, remembering their short and rough encounter.

"Ina. You have beautiful hair," he said icily while grabbing it with his left hand. Ina could feel him cut her hair extremely close to her neck, the shiv nicking her a few times. He took the handful of long hair, and threw it on the floor in front of her.

Her eyes welled up again as she looked at the man that she cared so much about. She did everything that he asked her to do. She found ships, had sex, even killed for him. She even let him come in with the girl that was living with him. The girl who took her place. The girl that he cared about.

"I would never tell anything about you to anyone. You should know that," she whispered, finally wiping her tears with her frail hands.

"No, you wouldn't say anything about me. But maybe you said something about the kid?"

She hated it when he pretended like he didn't know what happened, when he obviously did. He somehow found out that she told a few mercs where Jack might be. The girl that was somehow connected to Riddick.

She thought that Jack would be alone in the apartment. The few times that Riddick stayed with her, he never actually just slept with her at night. He always left and came back hours later. She assumed that Riddick also left Jack at night when she slept. If Ina knew Riddick would be with Jack, she would never have told the mercs anything.

"Why don't you kill me and get it over with?" Ina asked, disgusted with herself, her life and Riddick's feelings for Jack.

Riddick smirked. "Who did you tell?"

Ina looked tired. She just wanted to die, it was better than being humiliated by Riddick. "I told one of my clients. I told him that I heard rumors about Jack staying here for a few days. He wanted to kill her because she had killed his brother a year ago."

Even though Jack killed a few people, Riddick knew exactly who Ina was talking about.

Gab and Riel.

* * *

_It was raining lightly on the planet Ceron. The wet velvet-like grass tickled Jack's bare feet as she walked towards the small town. She was supposed to meet Riddick at the local bar for some food after he finished his meeting. _

_Her black tube top clung to her body, highlighting her chest and slim waist. Her red cargo pants hung low on her hips and stuck to her legs. She had left her combat boots in the ship because it was too humid to wear them in Ceron. _

_As Jack entered the bar, she was surprised to see that she was the only female there. She wasn't scared. She was actually happy because it had been a long time since she was in a fight, and she missed beating up other people. Since she was early, she decided to sit on a stool facing the bartender and ordered the local beer. _

_Jack quietly watched the bartender interact with the customers, ignoring their curious and lustful glances. She was a little sad that no one had approached her yet, she wanted some exercise. Just as that thought appeared, she felt someone lean close to her back, and it wasn't Riddick._

"_What is a beautiful lady like yourself doing here?" a man asked._

"_Getting a drink," Jack replied as she turned around to face the man. He was slightly taller than Jack, and definitely much more muscular than her. She knew from his posture that he could fight and would be dangerous. He had dark hair in a slick ponytail, and his eyes hid behind sunglasses. He also looked and acted like a merc, but he didn't seem to know who she was, or more importantly, who her guardian was._

_She wanted to run and warn Riddick that there were mercs in the village, but that would only get them in more trouble. Instead, she decided to play it cool and pretend like she was just stopping for the night. She wanted to get as much information from this guy as possible._

"_Can I get you another one?" _

"_Only if you will join me," Jack said while gently biting her lower lip. If she was in another dimension, she could have been an actress._

_The merc introduced himself as Gab and told her that he was an officer, just like Johns had lied, which made Jack hate him even more. He explained to Jack that his brother, Riel, and him were taking some time off after capturing a dangerous convict. Jack in turn pretended to be a ditzy woman named Julia who was the daughter of a ship mechanic. She explained how she traveled a lot, and gets lonely, which immediately perked Gab's interest._

_After some time, Jack realized that Gab was quite drunk, while she only had two beers. Jack quickly looked around and planned how to ruin Gab's trip. She asked him if she could see his ship, pretending that she's never seen an officer's ship. She wanted to get to the control panel and search his files.  
_

_Gab took her by the waist and led her outside. As they walked for over twenty minutes, Jack realized that he wasn't taking her to the hangar, but to the forest. _

_Meanwhile, Riddick had watched Jack leave with a man that smelt like a merc. He followed them at a distance, cursing Jack under his breath. Since it was night, he took off his goggles and felt more at ease, more like a predator. But before he knew it, Jack had taken her shiv out and stabbed the man._

_Riddick ran towards her. By the time he reached her, Jack was taking her shiv out of Gab's back and wiping it on her pants, just like she had seen Riddick do so many times. She got up and looked at him. One tear trailed down her right cheek. _

"_In his drunken stupor, he told me that he has a daughter that looks like me. She's half my age and he slaved her out. Do you know what that can do to you at that age?" Jack whispered. _

_With those words she hugged Riddick tightly, hiding her face in his neck. He wrapped her arms around her for a few seconds before letting go. He took her hand and squeezed it. They had to leave._

_

* * *

_

"How does Riel know that Jack killed his brother?" Riddick asked while turning the shiv close to Ina's chest.

"He was at the bar when Gab hooked up with her," Ina answered.

"Who's he working for?"

"For himself, I think..." Ina stammered.

"Wrong answer, bitch. He's not a merc anymore. He's an assassin. I'll ask you one last question, and you better get it right. Where's he?"

"I don't know."

"I won't repeat myself again. Where the fuck is he?" Riddick growled.

"I don't know," Ina replied, her eyes downcast.

Riddick leaned in and kissed her, just before digging his shiv in her sweet spot.


	5. Eclipse

Are you guys proud of me or what? I already have another update...in 1 day...I'm tapping my back. Hopefully I'll get to the other stories before I leave. Anyways, I really need to know if Riddick is still in character. I must admit that I've been inspired by a lot of FF writers that have a rough and tough Riddick. I enjoy him so much more...Please read and review

* * *

Jack woke up a few hours later, feeling much better than before. Her energy and her determination was back. She wanted to start moving around because she was starting to feel restless. She kept her eyes closed and took a few deep breaths. She slowly put her hands near her chest, and pushed up. Every few seconds, she would stop so she could bear the pain. Finally, she was able to sit. She opened her eyes and was glad to see Riddick. 

He had watched her get up and was proud that she didn't let the pain scare her or bother her for too long. He went up to her and took off the sheet that was wrapped around her. He bent down on his knees and checked her back. It had healed quite a bit. He took a bottle of gel from his pocket and smoothly smeared it on her back. He saw Jack shiver from the cold gel and decided that she needed a hot shower. The heat would activate the gel's mending powers.

"Let's get you washed." Jack nodded in response and with Riddick's help, stood up. She slowly followed him to the lavatory. As he turned the water jets on, he noticed Jack sway. A massive arm reached out and steadied her.

Jack saw a few drops of blood on his arm and immediately knew that he killed Ina. She wanted to know why, but decided to ask him questions later. Right now, her head was starting to hurt too much and her vision was becoming blurry. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get up. She quickly shook her head and focused on getting under the shower jets.

"It might be better if you took the sheet off kid."

Jack hadn't even notices that she had been clutching the sheet around her as she walked to the shower. She knew that Riddick had seen her naked before, but that didn't mean that she was comfortable with it. In fact, she was disappointed that when Riddick looked at her, he didn't see a woman's body. Instead, he just saw Jack's body.

She turned around so Riddick could only see her backside, and took off the sheet and her underwear. She slowly stepped into the stall and let the water comfort her. It was warm and helped relieve some of the tension in her body. But after staying there for five minutes, her head was pounding and she couldn't stand anymore.

Riddick saw that she was about to faint, so he quickly stepped into the shower and grabbed Jack before she fell. Even though he was wearing clothes, he could feel her wet body on his, and it was arousing. He knew that when they slept together, Jack would wake up in his arms and could feel his erection. But he didn't want her to feel his happy member as he took care of her. He used to have much more control over his body, but that was before Jack started growing up. Right now, he was happy that Jack was unconscious.

He held her waist with one arm, while the other soaped and rinsed her body. He then sat her on the floor so he could wash her hair. When she was finally clean, he wrapped a towel around her and gently lied her down on the heated marble floor. Riddick stripped and went back into the shower with a razor. He shaved away the stubble, and washed himself with cold water.

* * *

Riddick, using the comm system in Ina's house, ordered some supplies for his ship and got them delivered to the private hangar. There were perks to being the top assassin: you could get "interesting supplies" simply based on your reputation. Being rich also helped. He then ordered some medication which was extremely strong, but would help Jack heal quickly. To kill Riel and all of his associates, he would need Jack. 

But for now, she was his only priority. Everything else could wait. He wanted a safe place to hide and come up with a good plan, and hiding in space was the best place. He also had a top model ship, which was named Eclipse. It might be small, but it was extremely swift and strong – almost like Jack. The ship included a kitchen, a training room, a complete lavatory and one master bedroom. Just enough for him and Jack.

* * *

Jack felt someone shake her. She opened her eyes and saw it was Riddick. 

"Get up. Now. We're leaving." She could hear the urgency in his voice, which made her less drowsy. She was lying down on the bed with a towel wrapped around her. She grabbed Riddick's arm and slowly got up. He handed her a tank top and long skirt. They were both white.

Jack took them from him, and quickly changed while Riddick prepared a bag filled with things he was "borrowing" from Ina. She saw him put some vids, chips, clothes, food, books and God knows what else in the bag. Jack went to the washroom to brush her hair. She then braided it and looked at herself in the mirror. The tank top was see-through, and Jack didn't have anything to wear under it.

"Riddick," Jack shrieked. "I can't wear this."

"Why not?" Riddick asked as he watched her from the doorway.

"You can see my breasts."

"So?" A smile pulled at the sides of his lips.

Jack angrily pushed past Riddick and looked around Ina's closet. Everything was sheer. She had no bras or underwear anywhere. Jack was so frustrated that she threw a vase on the floor.

"Ina's a whore. She didn't need undergarments," Riddick explained. He was amused and he certainly didn't mind the view. He might not be able to touch, but what's wrong with looking?

Jack didn't answer. She just laid one arm in front of her chest, as she pointed to Riddick. He was getting the silent treatment, which he knew would barely last a few hours until she cooled down. She looked at him threateningly, and he just shrugged.

Riddick took the bag and unlocked the security system while Jack tore a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her. Riddick quickly scanned the road. It was still deserted, but he knew it wouldn't last for long. The first signs of sunrise were already painting the sky orange.

Without turning around, he knew that Jack was behind him, so he just started running. Together they looked like two beasts with the same mind. They both ran, ducked, jumped and moved the same way - lethally. But soon, Jack couldn't keep up. The pain had creeped up and was now too intense. Riddick slowed down for her, but even that wasn't helping. She finally fell, scraping her knees and hands on the road. Riddick picked her up and swung her over his left shoulder.

When they finally reached the hangar, a layer of sweat covered Riddick's naked torso. He quickly punched in the code and entered the ship. Just as he approached the cockpit, he could hear Jack giggling. He put her into the co-pilot's seat and cocked his head.

"What's funny?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"I felt like I was a kid again. I couldn't keep up with you when we had to run away, so you would always pick me up."

"So?"

"Never mind. You won't get it. You only have a perverted sense of humor," she said, remembering her sheer top, which wasn't comfortable without support, especially while running. She also lost the sheet while running.

* * *

They were finally in space. Stars were sprinkled across space, encouraging Jack to relax. Space always calmed her, just like it did to Riddick. The endless void could not be described, it could only be experienced. 

With that thought, Jack unbuckled herself and walked towards Riddick. He was plotting a destination into the autopilot program. She tried to see where they were heading, but his head and body covered the screen. She went in front of him, and pushed him back. She then sat on his right leg to see what he was doing.

Riddick leaned towards the screen again, even though Jack was sitting on him. With his arms stretched out around Jack, he continued typing commands into the computer. When he finally finished, he stretched his neck and arms, making cracking sounds.

Jack snaked her left arm around his shoulders, and massaged his neck. She was now sitting on his lap, her left side facing him. Her legs were hanging over his thighs. As she massaged him, Riddick closed his eyes and hid his face in the curve of her neck. He brought his arms around her and hugged her. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, not needing to say anything. Their gestures explained everything. Riddick held on to her, and for some strange reason, Jack felt like she was almost comforting Riddick.

Now that they were safely in space, he could think about how he almost lost Jack. And that had scared him. He just wanted to hold onto her to remind him that she was fine. He didn't know what he felt for Jack because he thought that a beast like him couldn't have feelings. But he knew that he cared for Jack. His Jack.

* * *

**I believe that even a killer and convict like Riddick needs some comforting. Those types of people just need to find the right person, and I believe that Jack has that power. But I also believe that Riddick will never be able to say "I love you" directly to her, even though he does. Maybe it's because he talks with his actions or maybe he doesn't know what "love" is. In TCOR, he went back for Kyra, but he didn't have to tell her that he cares for her and blablabla...what do you think? I also think that he shows his love for Jack by being possessive. **

**But what I'm really wondering about is Jack. I think she's more complicated than Riddick, maybe because no one really knows how she would have turned out if she had stayed with Riddick. I guess that's where the writer's imagination comes into play. I don't know why I'm writing all of this, but I know that you guys would be the only ppl who understand what I'm trying to figure out...even though I don't know what it is...oh well...There should be a PHd program about Riddick's universe.  
**


	6. Rage

When I completed my other Riddick story Love v. Hate, I wrote that I would try to complete all my stories this year. I'm still trying to keep that goal (I'm going to try to finish this before getting into my Red Eye fic, but we'll see what I actually feel like writing). The problem is that I'm really having a hard time with this story. I'm one of those people who don't really plan the story (I have an idea and I kidna just go with it), I just write and it's as if the story comes to me. But I've really been trying to figure out what to do with this story. I'm not good with other characters, and I don't know what to do about Riel. This is why it's taken me so long to update it. I do have a bit of a better idea of where this story is going, but I would appreciate any help. I have great ideas for how Riddick and Jack should interact, but I'm having a hard time moving the story forward. In fact, this chapter doesn't really help the story, but I love scenes that show how Jack and Riddick are with each other (something which was missing in the movies). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I would love reviews! Thanks!

* * *

Riddick had spent the last few hours in the bedroom with the satellite communication panel. He contacted his most-trusted clients and contacts to get as much information as possible about Riel. The only crucial thing he learned was that Riel was known to be an efficient and ruthless assassin. Although his fee was quite high, he seemed to be increasingly popular in the underground circles, especially since he never failed a client. More importantly, he didn't seem to have any qualms about what he had to do. He could kill an elderly person, rape a woman and drown children. He would do anything, which Riddick noted with interest.

Riddick, feeling like he understood Riel and the danger he posed, turned the light off. He then sat on the bed and propped his back on to the wall. He let his muscular legs stretch out on the bed. He smirked when he imagined just how mad Jack would get when she would see him wearing boots. He slowly took off his goggles and stared at the non-descript steel ceiling. Thinking about Jack made him wonder about how far Riel would go to get revenge. Riel would definitely have something up his sleeve, and it was Riddick's duty to protect his Jack at all costs. Even if it meant killing every single person in the universe till he found Riel.

Meanwhile, Jack used her hacking skills in the galley to get more information about the deceased Gab and his brother. She found out that while they were mercs, they would slave out children for extra credits, including Gab's own daughter. She shuddered at the thought and remembered how she had killed him when he told her that particularly disgusting fact. Besides their past as mercs, the only other relevant information that she found was Riel's location, but Jack wasn't stupid. Riddick had trained her, and she knew that it was a trap. The fact that there was no other data available about Riel the assassin, except his current whereabouts, was no coincidence.

Jack wasn't scared about dying or being hurt, but she was afraid that Riel would hurt Riddick to get to her. However, the thought of turning back never occurred to her. Jack was a fighter. She just knew that Riddick and her would have to be very careful. Suddenly, she felt a throbbing pulse at her temple, reminding her to control her anger. After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she realized that she felt drained from reading about the man who wanted to kill her. She always did when she read about some of the monsters that Riddick had to kill.

Jack got up from her seat and walked towards her bedroom while stretching her arms and cracking her joints. When she entered the room, Riddick barely acknowledge her presence but noticed how she popped her shoulder joints just like he did. He was going to comment on it but he had to dodge the shiv that Jack threw at him. Jack saw his boots on the bed.

---

Riddick used to be a patient man. He could spend his whole life playing cat and mouse with his prey because he enjoyed the chase, as long as he eventually got to kill. With Jack, he didn't feel the need to kill as much, maybe because she had some sort of calming effect on both him and his beast. Knowing that her life was now connected to his, for better or worse, had made him that much more patient and careful. However, his beast could not stand the fact that he wasn't killing or hurting someone, especially Riel. Riddick was getting cagey and even more solemn. He knew rushing to Riel could get Jack killed, but he just could not handle being in space, pretending everything was okay when someone wanted to hurt his Jack. He didn't even understand how he had managed to stay relatively sane on the ship for the past three weeks.

But murderous rage was now filling him to the point that he was afraid of hurting Jack, which is ironic because she was the one he wanted to protect. He knew he needed to release some of his anger. He had already snapped at Jack three times within the past few hours, which is why he was in the exercise room. He needed to inflict some pain on someone, so it was better that it was on himself till he finally figured out what to do.

The exercise room was painted a dark gray so that the old blood stains did not stand out too much. Obviously, Riddick could still smell some of the dried blood, even though Jack had tried to clean it. He could still remember how blood got there in the first place. The little dribble of darker spots near the right corner was from the time that Riddick almost banged Jack's head while sparring. The bits of crusty blood on the alloy floor near the mats were from when Jack fell on her knees while learning how to use a shiv. There were also traces of Riddick's blood, though much less than Jack's. She had surprised him a few times, and on three occasions he had let Jack hurt him on purpose so she would feel a bit more confident, but he would never tell her.

Maybe if he had left her with Imam, she would never have had to learn how to fight and how to kill, and have a normal childhood. Just as the thought crossed his mind, he clenched his fists – not because he thought that was true, but because he knew Jack would have tried to follow him anyway. He didn't understand why she stayed with him, but she did. _I'm going to enjoy killing that fucker._

He let the lights stay at 70% and took off his goggles. The pain seared through his head, but he almost welcomed it as he started his cycle of chin-ups, push-ups, sit-ups and punches.

As he got more and more intense, he started growling louder and louder to the point that Jack heard him. She was angry at Riddick for being so mean to her, so she had shut herself in their room. She didn't want to check on him because she was still angry, but she finally caved in. She gently walked towards the exercise room. It sounded like Riddick was shredding everything to pieces with his bare hands. Jack was a bit frightened. The last time Riddick was this furious was last year when she had been drugged and almost raped. Riddick obviously saved her at the right time, but he had lost his control a few hours later.

_Jack knew Riddick was going to get laid. He did it often enough before and it had never bothered her, but over the past few months, she was starting to get angry at the thought of Riddick with another woman. She knew it was jealousy and she had realized that she viewed him as more than her dark hero. She had even started wearing tighter clothes so that Riddick would notice how she had filled her curves, but he still went to get laid. That night, Jack didn't want to wait for him to come back, smelling like another woman. Riddick wouldn't approve of her leaving without somehow letting him know, but at that point, she was jealous enough that she didn't care. _

_She left the rented suite and went to a club that her contact had told her about. The bouncer wanted her ID chip, but she instead gave him a 100 amero chip which got her in. She knew that most bouncers would let her in as long as she paid the right price. She looked younger than 20, but at least she didn't look her true age of 15._

_She went straight to the bar and had five shots of Absinthe, Riddick's favorite. With the burning sensation in her chest, she headed to the dance floor. There were so many men crowding her, but after she broke the wrist of one of the especially annoying ones, she was left alone to sway to the music. She knew she was not buzzed enough so she went back to the bar. That was when she met Derek. The only reason why she talked to him and danced with him was because he looked innocent. He didn't look like all the other cocky and badass guys. She should have remembered that looks were deceiving. Hell, did she look like the underage apprentice of the universe's most feared convict and assassin?_

_When she was having her fourth drink with him, she started feeling numb. That was when she knew she had been drugged and tried to get away from Derek, but sweet and innocent looking Derek was grinning like a psycho. He knew she would not make it out of the club. She only remembered his scary grin before the dark enveloped her._

_When Jack finally regained her consciousness, she kept her eyes closed and her breath steady. She couldn't remember what happened to her, but she knew she was captured. She tried to move her toes and fingers but they were still numb. That was when the memory of Derek's evil grin hit her. Since she couldn't feel her body, she had to open her eyes to figure out where she was._

_She gradually opened them and noticed that she was completely naked on a metal table. Her neck, wrists and legs were painfully chained to the table, and stretched so wide that she knew her muscles would tear from the pressure. Jack still did not panic. However, when she saw that Derek was pumping the handle of a knife in and out of her, she felt nauseous from fear. All she could think about was how she could not get raped, not again. When Derek noticed her looking at him, he unzipped himself and started masturbating. She knew that he was enjoying her fear._

_Jack closed her eyes but heard Derek approach her. She would hear him use the knife and then she would smell her blood. He was wounding her. Jack wanted to struggle, but her body was not responding to her brain's commands. She realized that she had to stay alive till the rape drug's effects started wearing off, and then Derek would be a dead man, or more like a mutilated corpse. Jack had never felt so violated and humiliated in her life, not even when she had been raped as a child, but she just thought about revenge to get her through the ordeal. A part of her also prayed that Riddick would find her before Derek actually raped her, but she hated relying on a God who was a sick and twisted being._

_Derek had just taken off his clothes and was getting ready to enter her, when Jack knew that God had listened to her for once in her life. Riddick was there. She didn't know how to explain it, but she felt it. Cold air replaced the heat of Derek's body as he was thrown off her. She opened her eyes, but Riddick commanded her to keep them closed. She did. She never saw what he did to Derek for that hour or so, but the sounds were disturbing enough that she didn't want to know._

_When Riddick was done, he had blood all over him. In fact there was blood and weird pieces of what looked like flesh all over the room where she was held. She tried to inhale through her mouth, while Riddick took off his wifebeater and put it around her. Jack had started shaking and laughing when he picked her up. By the time he reached the ship, she had been laughing hysterically. _

_Riddick had cleaned her, held her and let her cry. When she finally fell asleep, he got out of their bedroom and headed out in the night. She never knew exactly what he had done and had never checked the news on the Skynet, but she did see the smoke when they left the planet. When she approached him once they were in space, he warned her to stay the fuck away. She then heard him go to the exercise room and tear it apart. When he was done, he made a sound that sounded like a howl to her. Jack had never forgiven herself for that night, but they never brought it up._

Jack shuddered at the memory. She needed to get Riddick back and control his beast. She waited patiently for the lull in the noise that was being emitted from the exercise room, but instead she heard him punch what sounded like the steel floor while growling once _she's mine_. Those two words gave her a weird sensation in the pit of stomach and a pleasant feeling between her legs. Those words were so basic and possessive, but they gave her hope that Riddick wanted her.

She slowly slid the door to the exercise room open, and tried not to flinch at the damage Riddick had caused. Some of the panels from the wall were torn off, there were dents the size of his fists on the floor, the bench was broken in small pieces, and the mattress had been shredded.

Riddick stared at her before leaping towards Jack and pushing her to the wall. She knew he was going to punch her in the face, but at the last moment, his beast remembered who she was. He punched the wall on her right side instead. He slowly brought up his left hand and laid it next to the left side of her head so that she was practically encircled in his arms. He leaned in and took a deep breath of her hair. His left hand tore of the elastic so her wavy dark brown hair came loose.

"It's me Riddick. It's your Jack. Lights at ten percent." Riddick didn't respond, he just kept inhaling the smell of her hair. Jack put her hand on his cheek and he finally looked at her. "We'll kill the motherfucker. We always do Riddick."

"Sorry Jack," Riddick finally muttered. Saying sorry was not easy for him, so she accepted his apology graciously and gave him a hug. It startled him at first, but then he wrapped his arms around Jack. He still felt the murderous rage, but it was bottled up for now.

Jack's fingers crawled up his cheek to his head and rubbed him slowly. She felt his stubble and knew exactly what to do to get Riddick back fully. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. When she left the room, she heard him growl, so she quickly gathered her favorite shiv and two towels. She stood in front of him and he knew what she wanted to do, so he opened his legs so she could move in between them. He felt her lovingly scrape off his stubble and wipe his head with a warm towel. It felt so good and sensual to him that his hand just grabbed her hip and brought her closer to him, but he never let her go. His beast and him would never let her go.


	7. Plan

Woot woot! I have another update already. Aren't you guys proud of me? I'm determined to finish this story this year. Anyways, please please please review. I only got a few of them for the last chapter, but I know there are more of readers out there. I can't even begin to tell you how motivating it is to get a review. Anyways, in this chapter, I'm trying to show Riddick become more aware of Jack (and her body). For my story, I felt that Riddick already wanted Jack physically, but there's something about danger which I believe makes people get closer and want to fulfill their wishes...so Riddick is feeling this urge...but the question is will they or won't they?

* * *

They had been in space for over five weeks. It's not much in the grand scheme of life, but it was now becoming too tense. Riddick even went crazy for a little while by letting his beast out completely. Jack, on the other hand, seemed calm and was in better control of her feelings. Riddick had trained her well, but now even Jack was beginning to feel trapped and tired of waiting. She decided to tell Riddick that she couldn't wait out in space or go hide. She needed to get rid of Riel. The fighter in her was ready for a battle, especially since she had complete faith in Riddick.

Jack was in the bed wearing nothing but her undergarments and one of Riddick's black t-shirts, staring at the ceiling while clenching her jaw. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Riddick appear in their bedroom after his shower, with only his standard black cargos on. She took out her elastic from her hair and put it around her wrist. She never knew how much Riddick liked her hair until last week. She was able to transform the insanely-scary Riddick into the just scary Riddick by hugging him so he could smell her hair. Since that day, she tried to leave her wavy hair out more often. In some perverse way, she was hoping it was turning him on and making him see the woman she was instead of the bald child from the crash.

Riddick dimmed the lights after throwing his towel in the corner of the room. He noiselessly walked to the bed, lifted the blanket and laid down. He took off his goggles before Jack did and put them under his pillow. He saw that she was a bit upset that he didn't let her do it, especially since it was a routine that she had done since she was young, but he was too much on the edge to really care. He knew he needed to talk with Jack, but he hated it. Once they talked, he knew that it could be the beginning of the end. Riddick wasn't negative, but he hadn't survived so long by being optimistic.

"I need to talk to you Jack. I need to know what you want to do." Jack turned her gaz from the ceiling and looked at him once again, this time with one cocked eyebrow. She was surprised that he asked her outright what she wanted to do with Riel.

"I can't take it anymore Riddick. I know he's got a trap set up for us, but this waiting or hiding will kill me in worse ways than he ever can. I'm a fighter, not some coward. And Riel is a fucker that needs to die." Jack turned on her right side to stare at Riddick's eyes while she spoke. "We need to go soon or else I'm going to start losing my mind. I'm aching to hurt him." With those words, she took a deep breath and inched closer to Riddick.

"I know. I've already spoken to a contact who'll get us the shit we need. We'll go after him and make sure that he wished he never messed with us. I'll personally tear him to pieces." Riddick paused. His fingers reached out for a lock of Jack's hair. "But I need you to know Jack that this doesn't feel right. We know it's a trap. So if anything happens to me, you know I've made accounts and other identities for you. You go back to Imam and pretend to be Audrey for a while, till you know it's safe. Then live your life." It was by far one of the longest speeches he had ever said.

Jack knew that Riddick had prepared arrangements for her in case anything ever happened to him, but to hear him actually say it made her so mad. She sat up and slapped him. Riddick didn't even try to stop her.

"How dare you even say such a fuckin' stupid thing Riddick," Jack screamed at him with her eyes wide open. She tried slapping him again, but this time Riddick caught her hand, pushed her on her back and rolled over her. He pinned her arms over her head and leaned close to her face.

"You will do as I say. If something happens to me, you leave. Don't ever question me Jack," Riddick growled. He squeezed her forearms and watched her squirm.

"Fuck you Riddick," Jack yelled again. Riddick squeezed her arms even tighter and put his legs on both sides of her hips. She glared at him with so much fury that even he would have been impressed, if only his beast wasn't reacting to such proximity. He realized that he could easily unzip his pants, tear off her underwear and enter in one fluid motion. _I just need to make her completely mine_.

"Fuck you." This time Jack whispered the two words, which made Riddick ignore his dirty thoughts and focus on Jack's face. Her anger had subsided and now she seemed so sad that Riddick let go of her arms and sat back down on the bed.

Jack also sat up facing him, but paid attention to her hands instead of him. "If something happens to you Riddick, I don't know what I'll do. It's something I'm not even going to allow myself to think about. Ever."

Jack tried to blink her tears away, but it was too late. She hated being weak in front of Riddick, but this was something that she could not control. The thought of life with Riddick had never occurred to her, and she believed that she would actually die if such a thing happened. She was a survivor, but not without her dark hero. She quickly shook her head, hoping to get the morbid ideas out. With her fingers she wiped away her tears and glanced up at Riddick through her eyelashes. She almost smirked when she saw his face. Comforting others was not one of his skills.

She went on her knees and crawled towards him on the large bed to sit on his lap. She hooked her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. When he didn't immediately wrap his arms around her, she momentarily let go of him to take his hands and put them around her waist. After a few minutes, Riddick picked her up and took her to his side of the bed. He leaned back against the headboard and snaked his arms around Jack. They sat like that for a while, completely at ease and in understanding.

However, the feeling of ease in the air changed when Jack decided to trace her fingers up Riddick's defined arms to his strong shoulder and then back down. She was enjoying the process of discovering his muscles so much that she sighed and blew warm air on Riddick's naked chest. Although she had sat in his lap before, she was suddenly aware that she was in his arms, leaning against his naked chest while tracing little patterns over him with her fingers. And like that one time she had heard him say "she's mine", she felt something between her legs.

Riddick couldn't stand Jack's scent of arousal any longer. He could feel an erection coming and he didn't want to treat Jack like that. She was too important to him. He could not let his body dictate her. So instead of pouncing on her, he quickly got up and put her back on her side of the bed, and walked out of the room while muttering an excuse about charting the course.

-----

Since that awkward encounter, Riddick had kept himself busy with preparations. He would only go to their shared bed when he knew Jack was asleep, and he was back to working before she got up. Most of the time when he was in bed, he just stared at her possessively. He loved seeing her inch towards him in her sleep and sometimes reaching out to him. He would also imagine what it would be like to plunge into her body, bite her neck and squeeze her breasts. That was usually the point when he would head off to the bathroom to masturbate. When they were both awake, he would keep Jack busy with training and preparations so that she wouldn't be too close to him. He didn't know what suddenly changed, but he could no longer ignore his need for her.

Riddick had never appreciated his goggles as much as he did during these past few days. They allowed him to sneak glances at Jack without her knowing, but there were a few times when she looked up, as if sensing him watching her.

Jack felt like something was wrong with Riddick, but she would never have guessed that he wanted to launch himself at her and tear off her clothes. She thought he was really focused on getting Riel, and might also be worried for her safety. But she felt better knowing that they had a plan.

Riel was on the planet Satarius, a place where the army that was sent to safeguard the local population was actually more dangerous and corrupt than the criminals who stopped or tried to hide in one of several infamous cities. The climate was hot and dry. The planet's terrain was mostly flat and sandy, except for the few cities where man-made lakes had been built over a century ago. No one traveled between cities, unless it was by ship, because the army controlled the land around the borders. They were ruthless and were known for stealing and killing. Jack was a bit anxious about the fact that women were rare and were treated as sex slaves. She knew she would have to act the part, which was something she wasn't looking forward to.

Riddick had chosen to land in the outskirts of the city Seika, but within the borders so that he would not have to worry about the army. Riddick knew that he was faster and stronger than anyone, but he did not have the deadly weapons that the army had. He knew there was no point in wasting energy trying to hide the ship out in the desert because the search robots would find them within 20 minutes and alert the army.

They had two more days on the ship before they were going to reach Satarius and find Riel. Since all the preparations had been made and verified twice, Riddick could no longer ignore Jack. He watched her stretch her arms over her head, which revealed a bit of her toned stomach. Then she bent down to touch the floor which gave him a nice view of her cleavage. _She's mine and I want her now._


	8. Choice

Another relatively quick update - aren't you guys proud of me? I think you're so happy that you will actually review this chapter.I should warn you guys that I won't be able to update for a few weeks though, but please enjoy and review!!!

Warning: Jack is 16 in my story - so if you don't want anything physical to happen between her and Riddick, do NOT read this chapter. Thank you!

* * *

After a rough workout, Jack liked to leave the exercise room and stretch in the galley near the kitchen. She liked leaving the smell of sweat and blood behind, and look out into the stars as she twisted her agile body. However, moving from the stuffy exercise room to the cool galley was giving her goosebumps all over her body. The trails of warm sweat at her neck, down her back and between her thighs were becoming cooler, making her shiver momentarily.

That was when Riddick slowly got up from his chair in the kitchen and casually walked towards Jack in four long strides. He was not close enough to touch her, but he got a better view of her hardened nipples from the cool air. He would never admit it, but he had actually lowered the temperature through the air climitization system when he saw how hard Jack was training. He knew she would want to stretch outside the exercise room after those two hours of intense workout. There was one thing he loved as much as the smell of Jack's hair, and that was her scent after her workout when she was still a bit sweaty but cooling off. Knowing that she was getting cold made him smirk.

When Jack straightened out, she turned around and faced a smirking Riddick. She cocked an eyebrow and said nothing. Usually, she could handle the silence, but things had been a bit tense lately so she cracked first.

"I'm actually cold," Jack said nonchalantly.

"I can see that Jack." Riddick's smirk grew as she her lift her arms and cross them in front of her chest.

"Well I'm going for a hot shower to warm up then," Jack whispered angrily. She quickly turned around and was about to retreat in the bathroom when Riddick's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her towards his hard chest. "What the fuck Riddick? What do you want?"

"I can't wait anymore Jack," Riddick replied as he bowed his head towards her right ear.

"Can't wait for what?" Jack asked annoyed, but her heart started beating faster.

"You're not a kid anymore and I've been noticing all the changes lately, so I think I should give you a choice."

"What choice?" Jack whispered as she exposed her right neck more, inviting Riddick's lips closer to her body. Her heart was racing now. _Could he be saying what I've been wanting for so long?_

"Let me make the choice more clear for you." With those words, Riddick's lips faintly touched Jack's neck. He stayed there for a moment and then trailed his lips down to her collarbone and back up until he reached the base of her neck. His tongue escaped his mouth and flickered against her pulse, while his arm held her even closer along the length of his body. He could feel her erratic heart beat against his tongue which was making him very excited. "Yes or no?" Riddick asked. _I don't know if I could actually listen to a no though._

Jack didn't answer. Jack actually couldn't answer because she was too preoccupied with the feeling of Riddick being so close to her in a sexual way. When she didn't answer, Riddick turned her around and looked in her eyes without his goggles. He growled, "Jack, I need to know now. Yes or no?"

"Yes," Jack murmured while staring at his lips.

Riddick shook her this time. He didn't want any misunderstandings or any drama. He needed to be sure that she was ready. He knew Jack wanted him, but she was still young. And once he'd begin, there would be no stopping him or his beast.

"Are you ready for this Jack?"

"Yes for fuck's sake," Jack answered roughly and pulled Riddick's head towards her. "I've been ready for a long time." Riddick almost grinned at the last part.

"That should be wrong considering you're only sixteen. A lot of people would think that us being together is wrong Jack."

"And since when do you care about what's right and wrong Riddick?" Jack whispered in his ear.

"I don't," he rumbled as he captured her lips with his own. His hands held on to her hips as he tasted her. When Jack shivered again, Riddick wrapped his arms around her and commented on how he should warm her up. Jack could only nod in response.

Jack had always felt safe in Riddick's arms and she still did while kissing him. But now she felt cared for in a different way, like she was more than just a child. Jack had seen Riddick make-out with some random whores before, but he wasn't as kind as he was now. She was smart enough to notice the subtle differences. He was kissing her passionately and was being quite patient.

Although he was enjoying the feel of her soft hands caressing his body, Riddick was dying to tear her clothes off and lick her body. He put his hands on her behind and lifted her up so that they were almost face to face. Jack wrapped her legs around Riddick and continued kissing him until they reached the bed.

"Riddick I want this more than anything, but I should let you know that you would be my first. Well my first who hasn't raped me," Jack said lightly. She wasn't scared of having sex, but she knew that practice makes perfection and she hadn't had much practice in the sex department.

Riddick had a murderous expression on his face when she mentioned that she was raped, but he relaxed when Jack started kissing him again, more intensely. Her tongue wrestled with Riddick's for a little while longer before Jack pushed herself out of Riddick's embrace.

"Just tell me what to do Riddick. You know I'm a fast learner," Jack murmured seductively with swollen lips. Riddick chest rumbled. He pushed Jack on the bed, where landed diagonally. She tried to move up the bed but Riddick grabbed her legs and brought her close to him. He bent down so his knees were on the floor, next to Jack's feet. He seized her shoes and threw them behind him. A shiv then mysteriously appeared in his right hand.

Jack could have swore she heard him breathe heavier as he took the knife and cut her tank top off from between her breasts till her navel. She quickly flinged the tank top on the side so she could concentrate on his left hand which was tracing patterns on her flat tummy. Jack's heart was speeding up again as he started kissing her waist and ribs.

Riddick could feel Jack's hands massaging his bald head as he kissed her. He suddenly took his shiv and slashed the right side of her cargos. He then used his teeth to tear off the offending material. When Jack was finally in her underwear, she sat up and took the shiv from Riddick's hand.

She kissed him lightly before using the shiv to tear off his shirt. She nicked him a few times, but she licked each wound till she could hear Riddick breathe out loud. When his shirt was finally off, she just pointed at his pants. They were gone a moment later. Everything Riddick was wearing was gone.

Jack just stared at his member in awe. She had seen penises before, but she never thought they looked good, until right now. She was reaching for it when Riddick pushed her back on the bed.

"Take off your bras," Riddick growled as he hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them off in one fluid motion. Jack did as she was told.

Riddick looked at her breasts in a way that made Jack's arousal scent even stronger. Riddick sniffed once and grabbed on to her breasts with both hands. His thumbs prodded her nipples, encouraging her moans. He knew that Jack had filled out her curves, but he had no idea just how full her breasts would be. They fit perfectly in his large hands and they felt even better against his rough hands.

As he got hard, his beast was ready to taste her properly. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and kissed her inner thighs. Then suddenly, he kissed her clitoris which made her gasp. Knowing that no one else had ever tasted her this way pleased him. He kissed her as if he was French kissing her lips. His mouth worked on her while she started grinding herself into his mouth. He kept on licking her while she writhed on the bed.

Jack started making senseless noises when he put a finger in her, looking for her g-spot. As she got more wet, he fitted another finger and started pumping her. As she felt the sensations spread through her body, she suddenly had her first orgasm. She was still moaning as Riddick got up and crawled over her. He took her by the waist and brought her higher on the bed while Jack was still moaning.

When she could finally move, she opened her eyes to see Riddick looking at her with a smirk. He was on her left side on his elbows. She loved his smirks and told him so while her fingers traced his lips. His smirk grew wider as his eyes seemed to get darker.

He kneaded her breasts and kissed her again. Jack felt like she had to give something to Riddick, and not only take, so she reached for his member. She put her hand around him and started pumping slowly. She then turned on her side facing Riddick and put her right leg over the defining muscles of his thighs. As she pumped him faster, Riddick closed his eyes and tilted his head back. In a flash, Riddick grabbed Jack and drew her even closer to him so he could kiss her neck. The kisses became more demanding and more rough.

"Bite me Riddick," Jack whispered. Riddick didn't have to be told twice. He bit her neck a few times. Seeing how he marked her made his beast even more demanding. He climbed over her and kissed her some more. He finally looked into her eyes and when he saw her barely nod, he put his cock at her opening and slowly slid in. She was so tight that he wanted to cum the instant he was fully in her but instead, he waited for her to start breathing again. He knew Jack was hurting, so he started kissing her breasts.

Jack looked down to see Riddick's mouth on her breasts and it made her moan while helping ease the pain. Within a few moments, she urged Riddick to continue, so he completely withdrew and entered in one swift motion. He did that a few times, before creating a more consistent rhythm. Jack held on to his strong arms as he passionately pumped in her.

"Who do you belong to?" Riddick demanded.

"To you," Jack answered in a moan.

"Say it louder."

"To Riddick," Jack groaned in pleasure.

The sounds of their bodies against each other filled the room, until Jack looked into Riddick's eyes and let out a cry. Her body spasmed around Riddick's cock which made him cum too.

After a few minutes, Riddick slowly slid out of Jack and turned on his side. Jack sighed contently as she turned around so that he was looking at her back. His arm grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. He tugged her hair so she twist turn her head around and he could kiss her.

"You're mine," Riddick growled. Jack just nodded with a lazy smile. _I know_.

* * *

I must admit that I wasn't going to have them hook up till after they meet up with Riel, but I decided to b/c of all the great reviewers (see how good it is when you review). I must also mention that I was a bit uncomfortable about Riddick having sex with a 16 years old Jack, but the truth is that Riddick is fiction (even if he appears in our dreams) so him having sex with a minor shouldn't offend anyone. And from a writer's point of view, I really doubt Riddick would wait till Jack is 18 (assuming that is still the norm in the Riddick universe). Riddick would wait till Jack is ready, but he wouldn't care about what society would think. This is just what I think.


End file.
